


Dreamland (I Don't Wanna Wake Up)

by Pufflebear23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Cussing, Cute, Dreaming, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry wakes up in a different world, M/M, Married Life, Memory Loss, Mpreg Harry, Our favorite couple gets interrupted every time they have a moment, Same Sex Relationship, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pufflebear23/pseuds/Pufflebear23
Summary: Harry has had a huge crush on Cedric Diggory ever since Cedric caught him during that fateful Quidditch match. They became fast friends and formed quite a connection. While Harry’s thrilled that he’s able to interact with Cedric, he wants to be more than friends and wonders if Cedric likes him too. However, he’s afraid to act on his desires in fear of ruining the bond they have altogether.He’s secretly excited that they keep bumping into each other during his fourth year. But deep down, playing the role of a friend every time they meet is eating him up inside. Also, Cedric seems like he needs to tell him something, but every time he tries, something comes up. Harry’s beginning to get frustrated. Everything changes on the night before the First Task when he falls asleep. Harry wakes up in an entire world he doesn’t recognize! Will Harry figure out what’s going on and have some long-awaited secrets revealed to him? Or will Harry’s dreams be crushed?
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Same-sex relationship, mpreg, and cussing. If you’re not a fan, please click or tap the back arrow or the x on your screen. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. I just write mediocre quality fanfiction. This is going to be a multi-chapter fic, but it won’t have more than three chapters, so it’ll be pretty brief. I also need to preface and say that I have been really struggling with my mental health lately, which is why I haven’t been active. The good thing is, I’m currently getting treatment and I’m feeling much better and more motivated to write. I will try my best to update more often and will set a goal for updating weekly. Thank you very much for your patience, support, and love! Ok, now that that’s cleared up, we’re good to go! 
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Ok, on to the story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief exposition into what has occurred between Harry and Cedric and the events that will occur this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I gotta warn you right now that there will be some deviations from canon for basically this entire story. 😂 I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1- The Beginning 

Harry was crushing. He had had eyes for Cedric Diggory ever since his third year when they played against each other in that memorable Quidditch match. Harry had been so affected by the Dementors that he fell off his broom, but had been caught at the last second by Cedric. He was told this by a pale-faced Ron and shaken Hermione when he woke up in the hospital wing. 

Cedric came to visit him the next day, and that was when they became friends. Harry opened up to Cedric about what he experienced when coming in contact with a Dementor, his insecurities, and his rocky childhood. Cedric told Harry about how his father’s high expectations put a lot of stress on his mind and how he hated to fail in fear of letting his dad down. 

After that visit, they hung out almost every day, talking and laughing, practicing for Quidditch together, helping each other with schoolwork, and having fun. Ron and Hermione quickly began noticing this new bond their best friend had. They confronted him about the matter a couple of weeks later, and Harry admitted to being gay and having a crush on the older boy. They supported him happily and encouraged him to tell Cedric how he felt, but Harry refused every time. He knew that Cedric didn’t feel the same way, and he couldn’t risk ruining things with one of his closest friends.

On the last day before going home for the summer, he and Cedric were sitting at their favorite spot in the library when Cedric asked, “Are you going to be ok at your relatives’ this summer?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. After my birthday passes I’ll get to go to my friend Ron’s house and I won’t see them till next year.” Harry replied, having difficulty tearing his eyes away from Cedric. He was fidgeting in his seat and could feel his face warming up.

His odd behavior must have been pretty obvious, because Cedric then said, “Are you ok Harry? You look really flushed, do you have a fever?” 

“No! I’m fine!” Harry answered a little too quickly. “I mean, I’m fine.” He tried again. 

“You know you can tell me anything right?” Cedric kindly smiled at him. Harry’s heartbeat sped up and he began blushing like a lovesick puppy again.

“Yeah, I know. But I’m fine, really.” Harry attempted to assuage him. “Oh, look at the time, I need to go make sure I have everything packed for tomorrow!” He quickly grabbed his bag and got up.

“Harry, wait! What’s the matter?” 

“Nothing, I‘ll see you tomorrow, bye!” 

And with that, Harry gave Cedric a quick hug and ran from the library as fast as he could. 

💫

Luckily for Harry, the dull weeks spent at the Dursleys passed quickly. He and Cedric wrote tons of letters to each other and if he was being honest, receiving a note from his crush helped keep him sane. Soon Harry was walking through the front door of the Burrow, his second favorite place in the world. 

Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys were pumped for the Quidditch World Cup, but there was one reason why Harry was more excited about the event than everyone else. Cedric had told Harry that he was going to the match in one of his letters and that he couldn’t wait to see him again. Harry had nearly squealed like a schoolgirl when he had read that line. He contemplated telling Cedric how he felt at the match, but every scenario he imagined ended terribly, and his nerves kept getting the best of him, so he once again decided to bury his true feelings and keep his mouth shut. 

Finally, the day of the match arrived. Harry was nervous, excited, a bit nauseous, and already blushing thinking about what he’d do when he saw Cedric again. He was in a daze the whole morning, from the time Mrs. Weasley woke him up to the time he and the others set off to the Portkey. As the group walked through the woods, Harry saw the face he’d been dying to see the entire summer. Cedric Diggory was walking toward the group with a smile on his handsome face, along with a man Harry presumed was his father. He was proven correct seconds later when the man introduced himself as Amos Diggory and began to proudly boast of his son’s accomplishments. 

Harry was so delighted to see Cedric again that he barely noticed that Mr. Diggory had insulted his Quidditch skills in front of everyone. Sure, he felt a little indignant but had gotten distracted once again when Cedric quickly jumped to Harry’s defense. After a bit of brief chatting, the group continued their way to the Portkey. Cedric and Harry walked a little slower than the rest, talking quietly amongst themselves. 

“Hey Harry, after the match would you like to meet up and go for a walk?” Cedric offered. 

“Sure, I’d like that!” Harry hoped he didn’t sound too eager. 

💫

The match was incredible. Harry had never seen anybody fly the way Viktor Krum had. That Wronski Feint must’ve taken years to perfect! However, Harry’s excitement was not diminished yet; he was still going for an outing with his crush later that evening. He tried to keep calm, but his heart was beating faster than ever. He glanced at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time and wished for the time to go faster. 

Finally, the time for Harry and Cedric’s little rendezvous had come. Harry grabbed his wand and quickly looked around to make sure nobody saw him leave. He sneaked out of the tent and once he was out, he broke into a run, hurrying towards the designated meeting place. 

“Harry, there you are!” Cedric grinned as Harry approached. 

‘Damn… here come the butterflies!’ Harry thought to himself. “Hey, how are you?” he replied, recovering from his temporary distraction. 

“I’m great, I've never been so excited! The match was brilliant, don't you think?” Cedric exclaimed.

“Oh it was, I wasn't expecting that outcome though!” Harry answered jovially. “So, um, you wanted to go for a walk?” he continued, slightly nervously. 

“Oh yeah, that’s why I invited you here! Let's go!” Cedric put his arm around Harry’s shoulders (the latter’s heart nearly stopped) and the pair set off. 

After twenty minutes, the pair had found a rather secluded area right outside the woods. They were sitting down and chatting amiably, Cedric’s arm still around Harry’s shoulders. Harry had missed this so much. The lonely first few weeks of summer had been worth it, he was finally with his friends, but most importantly, his crush. 

“Harry, I need to tell you something.” The silence was abruptly broken. “What’s up Cedric?” Harry was listening with rapt attention. 

“I’ve been wanting to tell you this for a while now, since last year actually.” 

Harry was holding his breath. ‘Is this what I think it is?’ He thought. ‘He’s finally gonna tell me he likes me!’ 

“Harry, I really li-” Harry’s hopeful mood was dashed when he heard an earsplitting scream. He snapped around and saw the Muggle landowners in the air, flailing desperately, and a bunch of creepy looking people in masks and long robes. 

“Oh my God, who are they?” Harry gasped as Cedric quickly pulled him upright. “They're called Death Eaters Harry. They’re You Know Who’s followers!” Cedric responded, panicked. 

“Shit! I've gotta get back to the Weasleys, they don't know I've left!” Harry cried. “I’m so sorry!” 

“It’s alright, my dad doesn't know I'm gone either,” Cedric reassured his friend. He pulled Harry into a fierce hug. “Stay safe, ok?” 

“I will. Be careful. I'll see you at school next month!” In a flash of courage, Harry quickly kissed Cedric on the cheek. He waved goodbye one last time and ran off to find his friends, not seeing Cedric’s shocked but pleased face behind him.

💫

The aftermath of the Quidditch World Cup attack was crazy. The press was slamming various people, blaming them for the incident. 

Harry was worried sick about Cedric, praying that he hadn’t been harmed or killed in the aggression. He received a letter from his crush a few days later and nearly cried with relief the second he touched the envelope. 

He was even more delighted when September 1st was mere hours away. He could barely wait to see his Cedric again. 

Harry was also curious to see what the surprise that the older Weasleys kept mentioning was. He wondered if it involved Cedric, but he doubted it. Maybe it had something to do with the dress robes that were on the list of school supplies this year. 

However, Harry was curious to know what Cedric was about to tell him before the Death Eaters showed up. Was it an admission of love? A rejection? Harry hoped it wasn’t the latter. He didn’t think his heart could take it. 

💫

Harry was happily chatting with his friends on the Hogwarts Express when he heard a knock on their compartment door. Hermione stood up and opened the door, and let the person knocking in. It was Cedric. Harry’s heart skipped a beat. “Hey everyone!” Cedric politely greeted everyone. Harry’s face instantly heated up and he looked down at the floor, fiddling his hands restlessly. 

“Hello Cedric! How’ve you been since the World Cup incident?” Hermione asked. “I’ve been alright, that whole thing was pretty crazy, huh?” he replied. “Well, at least Ireland won.” Ron chimed in. 

“Oh yeah, that was awesome! I really wasn’t expecting that result though. Harry, are you ok?”. Cedric stated. Harry looked up and saw Cedric, Ron, and Hermione all staring at him. Realizing that Cedric had spoken to him and that he was acting strangely for just sitting there and not speaking, Harry replied, “Um, I’m fine, I was just spacing out. That Wronski Feint Krum did was amazing!” He felt so stupid, sitting there like an idiot just staring at his feet while his crush and friends looked at him like he was insane. 

“Well. I’ve got to get back to my friends, see you all later.” Cedric got up and opened the compartment door. “See you Cedric!” Ron answered, and closed the door behind him. 

“Harry, are you alright?” Ron inquired. “Y-Yep, I’m fine!” Harry choked out. He was mostly silent for the rest of the trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading everybody. Your support means so much to me. Please feel free to comment about the story, something you want to see in the future, constructive criticism, ideas, anything really. Just keep it respectful 💖


	2. The Nightmare before the Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s sure something isn’t right around here, and what do you know, he’s right! Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back... things begin to escalate in this chapter in more ways than one.

The Triwizard Tournament was taking place at Hogwarts this year. 

Holy fuck. 

Dumbledore had dropped the news bomb that night at dinner. Harry was a bit intrigued by the Tournament and wondered what it would be like to compete. But despite this interest, a nagging feeling kept going through Harry’s mind, a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

“Why do I have a feeling something bad will happen again this year?” Harry confided in Ron and Hermione later that night in the common room. “Because something gets fucked up every year?” Ron sarcastically retorted. “To be quite honest with you, this whole tournament business has me worried.” Hermione added. “I mean, why would anyone even want to bring back this death contest?” She continued. 

“I don’t know Mione, the tournament sounds awesome!” Ron exclaimed. “ Eternal glory, money, fame, the challenge, who wouldn’t want all that?” He declared. 

“Yeah, some of it does sound pretty nice.” Harry commented. “I wonder how Cedric feels about all this.” He contemplated.

“You should ask him tomorrow. And you can finally tell him that you like him!” Hermione cheerfully suggested. She and Ron had hopeful expressions on their faces. “No, it’s not the right time.” He responded, watching their faces fall. “When is the right time mate? What are you so afraid of?” Ron asked. 

“I’m scared that he won’t like me back and that I’ll ruin our friendship forever!” Harry cried. “Why wouldn’t he like you back, you’re wonderful!” Hermione complimented. “No, I’m not, please, I really don’t want to talk about this anymore.” Harry tensely stated. 

“Ok, fine.” Ron threw his hands up as if he was surrendering a battle. 

“Just think about it, I don’t want it to be too late when you finally do tell him.” Hermione expressed, concerned.

“Ugh, alright.” Harry sighed, his anxiety worsening by the second. Now he had so many thoughts running through his head, the worst one being ‘What if it already was too late?’

💫

The next day, Harry found out that Cedric was ecstatic about the Tournament.

“I think this is a fantastic opportunity to meet new people and show off your skills!” He had commented excitedly. “Are you going to enter?” Harry asked him. “Oh of course, you already know that my dad would want me to. And I’d do it for myself too!” He quickly added when he saw Harry’s disapproving face. Harry hated how much pressure and expectations Cedric’s father placed on him. He just wanted Cedric to be happy and to do what he wanted, not what his dad would want him to do. 

“You know I’ll support whatever you decide to do.” Harry smiled at his crush, getting mentally distracted by Cedric’s handsome face. “Thank you Harry, you’ve always been there for me.” Cedric replied appreciatively. 

He grabbed Harry’s hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. Harry’s breath hitched and his cheeks flushed. They made eye contact and Harry was completely enchanted by those stormy gray eyes. They both were leaning towards each other and Harry excitedly thought, ‘Are we gonna kiss? Maybe I won’t have to tell him how I feel, cause I’ll find out right now!’ Cedric’s striking face grew closer and closer to his own, Harry’s heart beating faster with every inch subtracted. Just when they were about to lock lips, a voice called out, “Harry, come on! We’re gonna be late for Transfiguration!” 

The two violently jumped apart and quickly gathered their things, Harry avoiding Cedric’s gaze. Cedric awkwardly cleared his throat and said, “Well, I’ll see later Harry!” He gave the smaller boy a quick hug and scurried off. “Bye.” Harry said quietly, knowing that the other couldn’t hear him.

💫

The next couple weeks flew by quickly and Halloween night had finally arrived. The students from the other Wizarding schools arrived yesterday evening and students had been submitting their names in the Goblet of Fire all day. Harry had loudly cheered when Cedric entered his name, and blushed fiercely when Cedric waved at him. 

Everyone was now sitting in the Great Hall, trying to eat their dinner as quickly as possible. At long last, all the food had been eaten and all plates were cleared, and Dumbledore reported that the goblet was now ready.

Everybody was on the edge of their seats as they waited for the name of the first champion. “The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum!” Dumbledore announced. Applause erupted in the room as Viktor headed across the room. When he left the room, the goblet ignited again. “The Beauxbatons champion is Fleur Delacour!” More applause and Ron stared dreamily as Fleur headed out of the hall, Harry snickering and Hermione rolling her eyes the entire time. The goblet lit up for a third time. “The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!” The hall exploded. Harry laughed and clapped for his crush, thrilled that he had gotten picked. Cedric pulled him into a hug as he walked by the Gryffindor table. Now it was Harry’s turn to dreamily stare as his crush walked away. 

“Alright everyone. We have our three champions! I want you all to show your support for these fine students and your schools-” Dumbledore was cut off as the goblet burst into flame for a fourth time. Everyone was flabbergasted. Dumbledore plucked the piece of parchment and read the name of the fourth champion aloud: “Harry Potter”.

Immediately, all eyes fell on Harry. Said boy thought he would throw up. Hermione gently nudged him out of his seat and she and Ron exchanged worried glances. 

Harry awkwardly walked through the tables, feeling hundreds of eyes watching his every move. He kept whispering “What the fuck?” to himself under his breath. When he reached the head table, he was directed into a small room and nervously walked in.

Fleur Delacour noticed him first and asked “What is it? Do they want us back in the hall?” Harry couldn’t answer her. He felt himself getting quite dizzy and his insides were turning violently. 

“Harry, are you alright? What happened?” Cedric swiftly walked over to him and placed his arm around his shoulders. Harry was shaking harder than he’d ever had in his life. 

Moments later, the staff burst into the room, arguing amongst themselves. Then they all abruptly stopped and turned to face Harry. He gulped and thought to himself, ‘Here we go, here comes the shitstorm.’ 

💫

The confrontation lasted a while, with the headmasters arguing about the selection, the Ministry officials insisting that he had to compete because of the rules, but all the while, no one listened to what Harry had to say.

The champions were all finally dismissed, Cedric leading Harry out of the room. “Cedric, I’m so sorry! I didn’t put my name in, please believe me!” Harry sobbed once no one else was in earshot. 

Cedric wrapped him up in his arms and rubbed his back. “It’s alright, I believe you and I’m not mad. We’re going to get through this.” He reassured him. 

“You need some sleep, I’ll walk you to your dorm.” Cedric offered, and they set off, Harry quietly sniffling. 

They didn’t say much during the walk and when they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Cedric kissed Harry’s cheek and told him, “Goodnight Harry, we’re gonna be ok, you’ll see.” 

Harry stumbled into the common room in a daze and ignored the crowds of people asking him how he did it, cheering, giving him snacks and telling him to come celebrate. He walked up the stairs and into his dorm, wanting to just go to sleep and forget this bullshit even happened. 

“I knew something bad was going to happen, I fucking knew it!” He exclaimed to Ron the second he walked in. 

“I didn’t put my name in Ron, you have to believe me.” Harry ranted, getting more and more frantic. 

“It’s alright mate, I believe you.” Ron said. “Just calm down.” He headed over to Harry and patted him on the back. 

“Oh god, what am I going to do?!” Harry cried, completely overwhelmed. “I think you should get some sleep mate, we’ll figure this shit out tomorrow.” Ron suggested. 

The boys headed off to bed and a couple hours later, when Harry was sure everyone was asleep, he began to cry. He cried himself to sleep that night.

💫

The next month leading up to the First Task was terrible. Harry had gone from one of Hogwarts’s most popular students to the most despised in a matter of hours. 

Everyone he went, ‘Potter Stinks’ badges flashed at him, insults were hurled his way, and the press, particularly that bitch Rita Skeeter were slandering and libeling his name and reputation. 

For the first time ever, Harry didn’t want to be at Hogwarts anymore. He had seriously considered running away several times. However, the only good things about the situation were that he had Ron, Hermione, and Cedric on his side. 

When Harry found out about the First Task and the dragons, he and Cedric worked together nonstop, training, studying, and strategizing. This, along with Moody’s helpful hint and Ron and Hermione’s support, made Harry feel slightly more comfortable. He was still fucking panicking, but it could’ve been worse. 

Eventually, the night before the First Task fell upon Hogwarts and Harry was anxious. A million thoughts flew around his mind. ‘What if I forget how to do the summoning charm? ‘What if the dragon burns me?’ ‘What if I- no, scratch that- what if Cedric gets hurt?’ Harry felt like vomiting, again. 

Before bed that night, he and Cedric met up one more time and went over their plans again. “We’re gonna be alright Harry, you’ll see.” Cedric reassured him before they parted ways. He pulled Harry into a hug and held him for a bit, then kissed the top of his head. Harry blushed furiously. 

Once he headed back to the Gryffindor common room, Ron and Hermione both hugged him and wished him luck. “You’ll be just fine Harry, you’ve prepared for this!” Hermione assured him, trying to calm his nerves. “You’ll do bloody amazing mate, I promise!” Ron added. 

“I really hope so.” Harry said, sounding put out. ‘Yep,’ he thought, ‘I’m doomed.’ 

In bed that night, Harry tossed and turned for what felt like hours. All the frightening images bounced around and refused to go away. But then he saw Cedric’s face, cheering him on and kissing him when left the arena, and he suddenly felt lighter and smiled, and went to sleep at last, only to wake up and be utterly surprised by what he’d find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for reading! I decided to shake things up and slightly deviate away from canon. Ron’s supportive of Harry from the beginning and their fight never happened in this fic. Also, I didn’t recount every single detail from the incident after the selection of the champions because I’m pretty sure we all already know what went down. I’m trying to improve my updating schedule now that I’ve got my depression and anxiety under control. Thank you so much for supporting me and I love you hoes. ❤️


	3. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up expecting dragons, cheering crowds, and summoning spells, but what he gets is the complete opposite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for my long hiatus! Life has been eventful lately, and is finally settling down. I wanted to update this story, so here we go! Also, since Harry gets sent to the future, will somebody make sure my math is correct? I’ve always sucked at math.

That light, cuddly feeling stayed with Harry throughout the night. He had pleasant dreams of Cedric all night long. He slept peacefully for what felt like years until he felt someone gently touching him. “Harry, time to get up.” The voice said, low and soothing. It sounded familiar, but Harry couldn’t put a finger on it. He knew it was a man’s voice, however. “Sweetheart, wake up. I know you’ve been tired lately but you’ve been sleeping for a while now.” The man chuckled and tapped his shoulder. 

Suddenly, an ice-cold feeling shot through Harry. ‘Oh fuck! The First Task! I need to go right now!’ Harry immediately sat up but had to stop, suddenly lightheaded. “Woah, relax sweetheart, you’re alright.” The man soothed. 

It was then that Harry realized he wasn’t alone and that he didn’t know who was talking to him. He opened his eyes and turned to look at the man who was speaking to him. He then realized that the man’s arms were wrapped around his waist and that the man’s face was centimeters from his. He screamed, shoved the man back, and jumped out of the bed. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” The man asked, concerned. He began walking towards Harry. “Who are you?!” “Where am I?” Harry demanded. Where the fuck was he? Where were his dorm mates? Whose room was this? 

“Harry, love, it’s me. Are you alright? Did you hit your head?” The man looked frightened. He slowly stepped forward, trying to place a comforting hand on Harry’s shoulder. 

Harry gasped and backed up until his back hit the wall. ‘I don’t know where I am!’ Harry began to panic. This man must’ve snuck into Hogwarts during the night and kidnapped him. ‘Is this man a murderer?’ Harry was now hyperventilating. 

“Where am I?!” Harry demanded again. “Are you gonna kill me?” 

“I’m not gonna kill you!” The man looked shocked. Harry began darting his eyes around the strange, unfamiliar room, looking for anything to use as a weapon. It had dawned on him that he couldn’t find his wand either. 

Harry was now sobbing, and the man looked heartbroken. “Darling, it’s me, Cedric!” The man cried. Harry tried to calm down and focus on the man. He finally saw the man clearly. It was Cedric, but an older version of him. That same handsome face, those kind storm grey eyes. Harry felt relief crashing down on him. 

“Oh, Cedric! Thank God! We need to get out of here! The First Task will start any minute!” Harry frantically shouted. 

“Harry, the First Task happened years ago! Are you alright?” Cedric inquired, now extremely worried. 

“No, the task is today! I’m supposed to be at Hogwarts! We have to go right now!” Harry was now shaking. 

“Harry, love, you finished Hogwarts 4 years ago! The first task was 8 years ago. Are you hurt?” Cedric looked like he would faint. 

Harry was flabbergasted. That meant it was currently 2002. How the fuck did he get 8 years into the future? He didn’t even use or have a time turner! 

“I- I did?” Harry asked shakily. Maybe this was some bad dream and he’d wake up any second. 

“Yes, sweetheart, you did. We’ve been married for 3 years, and we’re having our first child in 4 months.” Cedric calmly explained, not wanting to scare his husband any further. 

Then, it hit Harry. He was so focused on trying to figure out what the hell was going on that he didn’t even notice how much heavier he felt. He looked down and saw a pretty sizable baby bump on his body. Harry yelped, and crumpled to the floor. 

“Harry! Hang on, I’ve got you!” Cedric lifted Harry and laid him back down on the bed. Harry’s mind was racing, he didn’t know what to do. Then, everything went black. 

💫

Harry woke up a few hours later, dazed and confused. He then remembered everything that happened that morning and turned to look for Cedric. 

Cedric was holding him, stroking his hair. He had a worried expression on his face. He felt Harry shift in his arms. “Hey honey, are you alright?” He asked. 

“Cedric, what happened? Where am I?” Harry sleepily questioned. “You’re in our room darling. You fainted from shock.” Cedric told him. 

“Do you remember what I told you this morning?” He added. “Yeah, I think so. For some reason, I’m not at Hogwarts anymore, I’m not even a teenager anymore, and I’m married and pregnant, even though I have no idea how any of this happened.” Harry said. It sounded so surreal to him. How was this even possible? 

“Do I sound crazy? Do you even believe me?” Harry said, starting to hyperventilate again. “Shh, it’s alright sweetheart, I believe you. Just relax, stress isn’t good for the baby.” He soothed. “How many years has it been since my fourth year?” Harry wondered. “8, darling, it’s been 8 years,” Cedric explained to him again. 

‘So that makes me 22 now.’ Harry told himself. ‘Which means Cedric is 25 now.’ Harry got lost in his thoughts for a while, only snapping back when he heard his husband speak to him again.

“Harry, you kept rambling about the First Task? Are you supposed to be back in 1994?” Cedric inquired. “Yes! That’s right!” Harry exclaimed. “How did that play out by the way?” He added. 

“Oh, you did very well that day. You finished the task quicker than the rest of us!” Cedric laughed. “The task was dragons, right?” Harry asked. “Yep, you used a summoning charm to get your broom. Then you distracted the dragon until you were able to get your egg.” Cedric recalled for him. 

“Oh wow, really?” Harry’s eyes were wide, and he sounded awestruck. Cedric chuckled and looked fondly at his beautiful husband. Harry was so adorable sometimes. He was brought back from his musing when Harry asked him another question.

“Cedric, who won the Tournament?” “You did sweetheart! Well technically, we both did.” He told Harry. “Whoa, how did that happen?” “Well, the last task was a maze and the TriWizard Cup was in the center. Whoever touched it first was the winner. You and I both helped each other throughout the entire tournament so we decided to both grab the cup. It was a Hogwarts victory either way. But something went wrong. The cup was a portkey and we were taken to some graveyard. We saw one of Voldemort’s followers, Peter Pettigrew.” 

Harry looked shocked. “Voldemort was there? Is he still alive?” 

“No my dear, he’s been gone for a while. Anyway, your scar started to hurt and you screamed at me to get back to the cup. Then Pettigrew shot a killing curse at me, but it missed. I pretended to be dead. Then, Pettigrew tied you up and performed some freaky ritual and Voldemort came back. You managed to fight him off and get us back to Hogwarts. Then you found out that Moody was being held captive in his trunk by a death eater who was thought to be dead, Barty Crouch Jr. Dumbledore told us everything the next day.”

“Wow, that’s fucking crazy. When did Voldemort die?” Harry was curious now. “3 years after that. You were 17, I was 20. I was so proud of you that day.”

“How did I do it? Did you help?” Harry was very invested in the story now. “Well, you, Ron, and Hermione had to go on the run for a whole year and you hunted these things called Horcruxes. They’re objects that contain part of a soul. They’re created after you murder someone. They keep you alive even when your physical body has been destroyed. Voldemort had 7 of these. You and your friends found them all and destroyed them and we all had to fight at Hogwarts against Voldemort and his death eaters. You were able to defeat him when his spell backfired. That day was May 2, 1998.” Cedric told his husband, who looked fascinated by every word he spoke. 

“I don’t know how you got here or why this happened but I’ll help you any way I can. But for now, you’re gonna have to stay here.” Cedric said. 

“Well, at least I know the major events now.” Harry joked. “Wait, how did all of this happen?” He gestured to his wedding ring and baby bump. “Now, this is a story I’d love to tell you.” Cedric smiled fondly. “We started dating after the First Task. We went to the Yule Ball together, I’ll tell you about that another time.” He added as Harry was about to open his mouth to ask about that. “We kept dating throughout your Hogwarts years, even when I graduated. We had to do long distance for a while. I visited you every Hogsmeade weekend, and we’d go on dates. Then, one year after you defeated Voldemort, I proposed to you in May of 1999. You were so ecstatic that you practically tackled me. Then we were married a few months later on July 23, 1999. You looked so beautiful that day. Everyone always comments that we married quite young. You were 18, I was 21.”

“That sounded amazing. I wish I remembered that.” Harry suddenly sounded sad. “You will one day, don’t worry,” Cedric reassured him. “Why did we wait so long to have a child? Was it because we were so young?” Harry said. “That’s precisely why. We wanted to wait till we were a little older, and we decided that now was the right time. We’re having a little boy by the way.” 

Harry got emotional. A little boy of his own? Harry had always wanted a family after being starved of one for so long. He was thrilled that Cedric was the father of his child and desperately hoped that this was what his future looked like. He would be devastated if it wasn’t. 

“I’ll show you some pictures later, ok? That might help jog your memory.” Cedric said. Harry silently agreed, lost in his head again. 

He was no longer scared. This was the future that he dreamed about all the time. Being married to Cedric and having a kid of their own. Finally having a peaceful, happy life. If all this happiness was a dream, he didn’t want to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading guys! I’ll try to update again ASAP as I’m rekindling my love for writing now. Please comment, subscribe, bookmark, and let me know if I did any math in this chapter incorrectly. Let’s face it, I probably did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for supporting me even during my hiatus and putting up with my months and months of inactivity. Your support is greatly appreciated. Please feel free to leave your comments/thoughts/suggestions/requests in the comment section below, and make sure to leave a kudos, bookmark, and subscribe. Love you all and I hope you stay safe and happy! 💖


End file.
